New Years love
by outlandishAnatomy
Summary: It is New Years Eve and your best friend,BRO STRIDER is all alone.


(( RA: Hello! I'm back with more fan-fiction! This time, It's not freakishly Horrid! Yay, but on a serious note, I was on my ipod on New Years and wrote thiS, Only, I never got the chance to upload it. Soooo...this is late. Sorry about that~

I do not own Homestuck))

Homestuck

You are Bro strider, and today is new years eve. You are sitting on your bed, reading one of you JAPANESE COMIC BOOKS while eating some POCKY. Your best bro, JAKE ENGLISH, is out having the time of his life. He did invite you, but you thought it would be lame, and declined.

Just as your getting to the good part in your MANGA, your computer starts to go off.

It seems like someone is pestering you.

Your too into your book to go and answer it, so you let your AUTO-RESPONDER, or BRO-BOT get it.

* * *

><p>Show pesterlog:<p>

GoglathasTerror [GT] began pestering TimaeusTestified [TT] :  
>GT: Hello, Mr. Strider.<br>GT: I was just checking up on you.  
>GT: Are you alright?<br>TT: Yeah, I'm great. Just sitting here, reading and shit.  
>GT: Well that's good to hear, I thought that by now you would have set our house on fire.<br>TT: Shit, bro. You really think I would do that?  
>GT: I'm not sure but knowing you, then maybe<br>TT: Whatever.  
>GT: Well I must be on my way now, Jane and Lalonde are calling for me, saying something about "kissing at midnight" or something.<br>GT: See you when I get home.  
>TT: When you get home, I think we should kiss too.<br>GT: ...….…Please tell me I haven't been conversing with your blasted robot..….…  
>TT: Yes, this is him...<p>

GoglathasTerror [GT] ceased pestering TimaeusTestified [TT]

* * *

><p>You are now JAKE ENGLISH and you are at the coolest party of the year. Your friends JANE CROCKER and MS. LALONDE are also here at the party with you. You can't help but still feel lonely, since your best friend, is not here. You just got off pester-chum, in which you had a conversation with his dumb robot. That blasted robot, it gives you the chills just thinking about don't really know what is up to now.<p>

Here comes your friend JANE, is right behind her, drinking some sort of alcoholic beverage. They both seem pretty happy. JANE passes you a note, her face turns a bit red, and she runs off, LALONDE following her close behind.

You start to read the note.

"Hello Jake! Just wanted to give you the location for our midnight kiss! It'll be on the roof top. Hope you come, J! :B

-JANE CROCKER"

Your glasses can't help but fog up a bit, as you fumble for the napkin that is in your pocket. Just as you get your napkin out, you notice the time.

11.49pm

Your mind then goes back on how your best friend is all alone. Maybe you could...

* * *

><p>You are now BRO again, and you have already finished the large pile of MANGA that was next to your bunk.<p>

You decide to check the clock on your laptop.

11:50pm

Just as your about to jump into bed for a good nights sleep, Your computer goes off. Boy you sure are popular tonight.

It is your pesterchum, apparently JAKE is trying to pester you.

* * *

><p>GoglathasTerror [GT] Began pestering TimaeusTestified [TT]:<p>

GT: I need to speak with you...  
>GT: Strider...?<br>GT: Look, I'm on my way home.  
>GT: Knowing you, your probably going to sleep now...but, don't until I get home.<br>GT: I need to tell you something.  
>GT: Mr. Strider?<br>GT: guess I'm too late...  
>GT: Well goodnight<br>GT: Sweet dreams, ...

GoglatgasTerror [GT] ceased pestering TimaeusTestified [TT]

* * *

><p>You now decide to stay up for the moment being, thought you can't help but wonder what it is he has to tell you.<p>

You guess you'll find out when he gets here.

* * *

><p>You are now JAKE again, and right now, you are running home. You had a sudden realization that you should be spending New Years with your best bro.<p>

Your just about 7 some minutes away from your apartment.

11:52pm

Your cutting it pretty close, but hopefully you'll make it.

11:53pm

11:54pm

11:55pm

You sit in your room, listening to your iPod quietly.

11:56pm

11:57pm

11:58pm

11:59pm...

* * *

><p>It is clear to you that JAKE is not coming, so you decide to await the New year and start the count down.<p>

You finally make it to the apartment building, but now must run up the stairs and get to your friend BEFORE midnight.

Your never going to make it, dude.

* * *

><p>54...<p>

52...

50...

48...

46...

Your almost up this freakishly long flight up stairs. you only hope that he's still awake...

38...

36.…

34.…

32.…

30…

28….

There's the door! Run you fool! Now open it!

14...

12...

10...

8...

Where is that fool! You can't seem to find MR. STRIDER anywhe- wait... The patio!

Only five more seconds...

5...

4...

3...

2...

On-

You are suddenly grabbed from behind, and pulled into a soft, passionate KISS. You don't know why, but it just feels right, and so you let it continue. Behind you, are tons of fireworks going off, and the New Year is here! Whoever kissed you, now let go of you, allowing you to take a glance at their face.

* * *

><p>Alternate ending:<p>

(Jake)

There are only five more seconds! Your never going to make it!

5….

4.…

3.…

2.…

One!

Happy New Year!

You enter the room in which you share with , and find out that he is fast asleep. Your too late. Even though he's asleep, you walk over to his bunk, and move his bangs to the side. You quietly wish him a Happy New Year, and gingerly kiss his forehead.

Maybe this year will be better...


End file.
